


The Princess of Peace

by Wilusa



Series: Early Imaginings #2 [3]
Category: Carnivale
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilusa/pseuds/Wilusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem based on an idea I used in "From Russia With Hate." I still think this is a pretty good poem, though the guess on which it was based turned out to be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Carnivale and its canon characters are the property of HBO and the show's producers; no copyright infringement is intended.

_Three haikus and a tanka:_

  
I lurk in shadows,  
The Avatar of Darkness.  
A simple servant.

I shine in colors,  
The Messenger of the Gods.  
A fragile flower.

I wait, watch, wheedle,  
Set fools to foil each other.  
A cunning killer.

I'll bury them both.  
I'll sob; in secret, I'll smile.  
A vicious victor,  
Mocking the heroes I mourn,  
Hailing the triumph of Hell.


End file.
